Ari Roma
"He clearly has great taste so I just know that if we meet someday he’ll definitely like me!" 'Ari Roma '''is one of the main characters in Novi Stars. A bubblegum-scented cutie who wears an air helmet to help her breath while on Earth. Personality Ari is the best friend anyone could hope for. She's bubbly and upbeat, and finds enjoyment in the simplest of things, like curling irons. She is also very sweet, and has airheaded tendencies and can take a few minutes to actually figure things out. But she isn't stupid, nor is she one to cross when frustrated or in a foul mood. While usually all smiles, Ari often expresses a concern over the fact she must wear a helmet at all times, unless she has an air chamber nearby, or until she can learn to breath earth air. Due to this, she hates hats. But she makes up for it with her light, and airy attire. Out of the core cast, Ari appeared to be the most girly of the four. She is rather boy crazy, but like the other girls she is always up for new things and likes to go shopping. Appearance Ari is a shimmering, pale pink skinned alien girl with blue eyes that have star shapes in them. She has simple eyelashes with cyan eyeshadow and teal spots above them. Her lips are pink in color. She has long purple, violet, and pink-themed hair pulled up into tangled curls, formed into buns. A few strands of hair curl out from the buns to frame her face, while her bangs curl from the side of her head. She has a very long, curly ponytail that sticks down from the bottom of her head, adorned with pink beads, white beads, turqoise stars, and white circled pieces. Her antennae is composed of wiring tangled around a turqoise star. Air wears a dark blue spandex one piece composed of a tank top and short-shorts worn with a white and silver belt. On top of this she wears a translucent yellow dress giving the outfit underneath a green or teal color. On top of the dress are two rings, one dark blue, and a smaller orange one around her neck. Her shoes are simple black minature boots with chunky heel. Her most noticeable feature however, is the almond-shaped helmet with a metal bow on the side of it. Orbit Beach For the beach, Ari has pulled all of her hair into a low, single portion with a single drill of it sticking out of the top of her helmet; giving it the shape of a palm tree. This helmet is different from her normal, as it has a heart-shaped plate around the face. She wears a black bathing suit with pink coloring on the bottom, ribbons on the side with sparkly gold translucent ruffles, and a pink bow attached to a bubble heart on her chest. Her shoes are pink heeled sandals with studs lining the bottom and a ballerina wrap going mid-leg. Pet O2 is a little yellow skinned girl with big blue, starry eyes. She has yellow and magenta hair worn in pigtails held with blue scrunchies and wears a raspberry colored suit to match the beaded heart crown she wears. On her torso is a sparkling blue heart, and like Ari, she wears a helmet over her head with two small pink hearts on each side. Merchandise *Basic Ari: Comes with a __ theme colored box and yellow star crown. *Orbit beach: Comes with neon pink brush and translucent pink sunglasses *Pink T-shirt *Purple-pink lipgloss in 4 piece pack *Makeup kits *5 piece nailpolish *Bubblegum scented decals Doll Differences This part of the page will list differences between the doll and the official artwork. *Ari's antennae does not have the blue star-piece on each one, along with the styling being different. *Her eye shadow is very lacking, while the blue spots are purple. *Her eye star marks are not simple star-shapes, but a shooting star. *Her hair isn't as long and lacks several curls and ornaments. It is also messier and lacks the bangs framing her face. Also note how the doll does not have her hair bow. *The necklace is slightly different *Her shoes are purple *The dolls has a bracelet that Ari herself was not shown to have. *The belt is yellow colored with two hearts in the center. *The dolls skin is a shade of purple, not pink. Orbit Beach *The skin on the doll is darker. *The doll has pink translucent sunglasses that Ari wasn't shown using. *Instead of cute ballerina heels, the doll wears semi-translucent boots. *The dolls outfit is not as colorful as what Ari was shown wearing. *The hair shape is different between the versions. O2 *The piece on the very top of her bubble lacks coloring *Her hair is orange *The hearts of her bubble helmet lack coloring. Blog Entries To avoid taking up the entire page the blog entries have been given their own page. Quotes ''Yesterday me and the girls went to eat that yellow and red triangle food. I think you call it Zippa? Oh wait… Pizo? PIZZA! That’s it! '' Trivia *Ari Roma name is coined from "Aroma" which is a term meaning ''scent. *Ari's favorite pizza topping is pineapple. *In the commercial and blog entries, Ari always was stated to have bubble gum scenting. But on the merchandise her scent was listed as Strawberry and Cherry. *Ari was shown to have Bubble Gum Magic, in which she can summon pink bubbles. *Ari was finally seen without her helmet during "Makeover". **In Meet Nita Light, she is shown taking it off as well. *In earlier images, Ari's bubble had actual coloring to it instead of being a transparent clear. *So far Ari has been the only girl to be seen with a major hair change. During one webisode the girls tried something on it and it turned brown and was worn very straight; something she disliked. **This also supports the theory that she didn't have natural curly hair. As she mentions that after they arrived, she spent a while with her "magic wand" putting curls into her hair upon discovering it. *Ari is one of the only Novi's with antennae not shaped like her symbol. Her symbol piece is tangled into the wire, instead. Gallery Webisode Gallery Annoyed.png Fight.png Tap Tap.png What..png Ari5.png Ari4.png Ari3.png Ari2.png Ari1.png Ari and nita1.png Ari alie and una1.png All3.png All2.png All1.png Alie ari and una1.png Alie and ari2.png Alie and ari1.png Browny.png Miscellaneous Gallery Ari's signature.png Ari Doll.png Ari Roma.png Dolls.png Group.png Star Crown.png Winter Ari.png Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Novi Category:Alien girls Category:Purple Category:Basic Doll